


Chainsmokers and Outsiders.

by Captain_Levi_Alfonso



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Music, No Angst, Oops, Piercings, Porn Without Plot, Singing, Smut, Tattoos, basically just an excuse to write smut, bottom!levi, dont judge, not much though, not sorry, okay some plot, so many piercings, top!Eren, totally missing Supernatural too, two chapter drabble, with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Levi_Alfonso/pseuds/Captain_Levi_Alfonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a twenty-two-year-old that doesn't do much besides go to college for music and work at Garrison records. The only exciting in his life is his acapella group/band, the Outsiders. They don't do much either, besides mess around in Jeans' garage. </p><p>But one night out on the town, they go to their favorite music bar, the Scout Regiment.</p><p>And it's Acapell-off night.</p><p>And when one of two competing groups backs out, it seems as though the night will end quickly. But, Eren, always one up for a challenge, signs the small college group up to compete against the ever-famous group, the Chainsmokers.</p><p>What will happen when Eren falls in love with the lead voice, and the beautiful man who holds it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if I spelled acapella wrong. I just want my gay smut. That's all I'm doing this for, dammit. Fuck off.

Eren.

I can't remember the last time my friends and I went to the Scout Regiment: Music and Sprits bar. But I'm ecstatic to go again tonight. It's acapella night, after all. No better night then tonight to pick up the old tradition again.

I'm practically bouncing in the passenger seat of Jean's 67 Mustang. And I'm happy to notice that it's pissing him off.

"OH MY GOD, EREN! CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" He yells at me.

"I'M SORRY I'M JUST SO FUCKING EXCITED!" I yell back as I grab his arm that isn't on the steering wheel and shaking it.

He yells at me again, but is automatically laughing once I release him. He's excited, too. He just doesn't want to show it for some reason. (That reason being Marco. He likes to appear cool and calm for the freckled boy, but fails miserably every time. I would actually find it adorable if it weren't disgusting and annoying how obvious his crush was.)

I can't help the giddy giggle that escapes my lips as we get closer and Jean snaps his head to look at me, "What the fuck was that, Jaeger?"

I blush in embarassement and mumble, "Sh-shut up, Horse-face."

He starts laughing again and almost misses the turn into the bars parking lot. Once we're parked I immediately step out of the car, still blushing and ignoring Jeans' cries for me to come back. And his laughter. Ignoring that, too.

I'm staring at the ground as I walk to the entrance to the bar, not watching where I'm going and bump right into a chest. A chest that has me salivating as I stare momentarily at it before looking up at the blonde mans' face. I quickly take a step back as I start to apologize, but nearly trip over something and I loose my footing for a moment. But I don't feel that fall. Instead, strong hands grab my arms and tug me back against that strong chest. I feel my face getting hot as I secure my footing, but I don't dare look at the Captain America look-a-like in the face.

"Are you alright?" The words rumble in the chest that I'm currently pressed against and I come to my senses, jumping back again with more caution and look up at him.

"Y-yeah. Thanks. Sorry. I didn't see- um, sorry." I mumble and curse myself for sounding so stupid.

He laughs and I swear it sounds like an angel singing, "It's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going, either. So, don't worry about it."

I don't trust my mouth to say the right words, so I just nod.

"Eren!" Jean calls from behind me and I mentally thank him for saving me from this potentially weird moment. At least, I thought he was saving me.

"Eren, we- whoa, dude! You look like a fucking lobster! Was it Mr. Abercrombie here that helped with that?" He teases with a laugh. I glare at him for a moment before elbowing him in the gut, hard. He coughs immediately and falls to his knees, clutching at his now bruised stomach.

I can't help but laugh at him before walking inside, completely forgetting about the stranger.

The next half hour is relatively calm. The rest of my friends arrive and we drink and talk as we wait for the Acapell-off to start. I know, stupid name, but it's entertaining as fuck.

I'm laughing at a crazy story that Connie is telling me when an announcer steps up onto the small stage, tapping on the mirophone for a test before speaking into it, "Hello, everyone! My name is Dot Pixis and I am the owner of this fine establishement."

There are cheers from all around the room and I stick my fingers in my mouth for a whistle.

He laughs at us and raises his hand for silence, the room quietting down as it waits for him to speak again.

"Now, I'm surr many of you were excited for the Acapell-off tonight-" a few more cheers, "but... I'm afraid a group has backed out of the competition, therefore, no competition." The room roars with groans and angry protests, but I ignore it all as I look around my friend group.

Jean? Check.

Historia? Check.

Reiner? Check.

Sasha? Check.

Me? Check.

We all look at each other and Sasha smiles as Reiner yells, "Let's fuckin' do it!"

We all nod in agreement before standing up and walking to the edge of the stage, quickly grabbing the attention of the owner.

"Hey! Mr. Pixis! We can compete, if you want us to." I yell over all the other voices and I have never seen an old man so happy.

"Really? Well then, kids, get your asses up here before these people burn down my bar!" He calls to us and we scramble to run up on stage as he grabs the attention of everyone in the bar again, "Ladies and gentlemen, neithers and in-betweeners, looks like we're gonna' have a show after all!"

Cheers explode in the humble bar and I start feel nervous. We've only ever done shows as a project for our college courses. We've never competed before. And judging by the looks on my friends faces, they're nervous, too. I step up to them and huff, "Come on, guys. It's just like any other show we've done. It doesn't matter if we win or not, we all agreed on this for the sake of fun, right? Besides, it's some good experience for us." I try to sound calm and uplifting, but I'm just nervous.

But that doesn't keep them from relaxing their shoulders annd smiling at me.

Yay! I can pep talk!

Sorta.

Everything's fine, until Jean speaks up, "Um, sorry, but... what song are we doing?" Everyone immediately tenses and I can't help the glare I shoot at Jean for ruining my-I mean, the moment.

I think for a second before finding the answer to his question with a loud clap, making Historia jump in surprise with a small sqeauk, "I got it! The song we know for damn sure we're fucking awesome at!"

Reiner looks at me with a quizzical look on his face, "Do you mean...?" His sentence trails off and Jean picks up where he left off, "THAT song, Eren?"

Sasha jumps up and down excitedly, sqeauling, "YES!"

 

Historia smiles and nods excitedly, "Let's do it!"

A wide grin takes over my face and I nod, "Okay! Let's do it!"

Reiner let's out a loud 'yeah, baby!' while Jean gives a 'woot!'

Pixis choices that moment to tap on my arm and I turn to look at him, "What's the name of your group, son?" He asks.

I look at my friends briefly before turning to him again and saying, "The Outsiders."

He turns back to the microphone and calls out to the small crowd, "Alright, guys! Tonight we have the Outsiders!" People cheer as he points to us, "And! The Chainsmokers!"

Lots of people cheer loudly as I feel the blood leave my body, because holy shit. The Chainsmokers are famous for their flash mobs and the competitions they win. Because they're fucking amazing. I didn't even notice said group was standing on the other side of the stage until one of them waves at me and I notice that it's the man I ran into earlier.

Holy fucking shit.

I'm in a daze as microphones are handed out to all of us on stage and I don't come baco to the real world until I hear Pixis announce that The Outsiders are going first, because of course we are. The older man gives me a smile and a wink before patting my shoulder and stepping off stage.

I briefly remember all the other competitions I've watched and take a step forward with a shaky breath, "Hey, everyone. We're The Outsiders-" cheers. I laugh. "Um, yeah, anyway! We're gonna' be doing a pretty spectacular song and I seriously hope that you enjoy!" More cheers. More laughing.

Jean steps up next to me and smiles. I hold up three fingers to countdown.

Three.

Two.

Here goes nothing...

One.

"Carry on my wayward soooon... there'll be peace when you are dooone... lay your weary head to reeeest... don't you cry no more. Oh!" Jean and I sing in unison and there are loud cheers across the room. Reiner and Sasha pick up after us with the 'intruments', balancing each other out with Reiners' low voice and Sashas' almost too high one. They fade out as I start the next line on my own, "Once I rose above the noise and confusion..." 

Historia joins me in singing at times, but sticks to being the sound of the electric guitar throughout most of the song with Sasha and Jean joins me for the chorus each time. And it's perfect.

Reiner, Sasha and Historia killed it during the solo and Jean was perfect being the human drum every now and again, as always. And me? Well, I got to close out the song alone.

"Don't you cry no more!"

In my excitement and the cheers, I briefly think about dropping the mic, but knowing that that is a terrible thing that no one should ever, ever, EVER do, I settle for turning to my friends in a big group hug. The cheers get louder as I turn back around and we all take a bow. I can't help the shit-eating grin on my face as we step off the stage and go back to our original table with the rest of our group. Everyone congratulates us and compliments our preformance. Reiner kisses Bertholdt sloppily, making the taller man turn red and start sweating. Ymir attacks Historia, picking up the small blonde in a hug and spinning them around before setting her girlfriend back down on the ground to start making out with. Connie kisses Sasha sweetly and hands her a basket of fries, earning himself more kisses from the brunet girl. I even see Marco blush before giving Jean a kiss on the cheek, making the idiot turn into a cherry. Fucking finally.

I'm laughing at everyone when I hear a the next group start up.

I nearly snapped my neck to look back into the direction of the stage as I listen to a beautiful, sultry and down-right fucking sexy voice sing the first word to a wonderful song that I would love to hear the raven haired man sing just to me, for me.

"Caaan... Any-bodyyy... find meee... some-body toooo... looove."

I hardly pay any attention to the rest of his group, because all I can hear is his soft humming.

"Each morning I get up, I die a little... can barely staaand on my feeet... take a loook in the mirror and cry..."

The man standing in the center of the stage is short, with black hair and an undercut styled look. His eyes are grey, but not completely. There's some blue in them. It's like looking at the blue sky behind storm clours and it is enchanting.

I take in his appearance: the strong muscle build, the prominent jawline, the tattoos on his exposed forearms (God bless flannel shirts), the eyebrow, lip and ear piercings, the black skinny jeans that I want to rip off of him so fucking bad and, finally, the collar bones peeking out of his mostly open shirt. I look back to his eyes and blush a deep red color when I notice something: he's eyeing me, too. I reach behind me to hold onto the table to keep from falling when I look back to his collar bone to avoid eye contact with him.

"Dear God, he has collar bone biercings!" I say breathlessly and my friends all stare at me strangely. I don't care right now, though. There's a god singing right in front of me and all I can think about is if he has anymore piercings and tattoos. And how on earth am I going to find out if he does.

I quickly make my way outside for some fresh air on all too wobbly knees.

Good heavens, I need to relax.

But how can I when I feel like I could have an orgasm right here, right now just at the thought of him writhing underneath me and calling out my name, begging for more as I-

EREN. NO. BAD BOY. STOP THAT RIGHT NOW.

I spend maybe ten minutes outside, just trying to breathe and get contrl of my raging hard on.

I can't. It's impossible. It wins.

My mind stops when Jean and Connie walk out the door.

"Eren!" Connie yells, "There you are, man! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Obviously not if you didn't find outside the door until, what? Fifteen minutes after I left the room? Which you saw me do, by the way."

He huffs and Jean steps in to stop us, "Alright, you old married couple. Just relax. Don't get you granny panties in a twist. Okay, Eren, here's what you missed." He goes on to tell me that Ymir threw up, we didn't win (not that we even cared) and Chainsmokers was coming to Annies' party with us right now. I nearly choked to death on my own spit.

"Wait! What?! Chainsmokers is coming? To a party? With us?!" I say frantically. My friends have betrayed my trust.

Jean huffs in annoyance, "What part of 'they are coming to Annies' party with us, RIGHT FUCKING NOW' do you not understand?" I briefly consider punching him in the face, but am interrupted by a deep voice behind me.

"There a problem with that, brat?" They ask, and I jump nearly a mile out of my skin at the sudden appearance of a person behind me.

I turn around quickly to see him and his grey-blue eyes glaring at me, but, I see a hint of amusement behind them and I turn red as I shake my head.

"N-no! I just, um... wasn't expecting it, at all, is all I meant." I mutter. God, curse his stare and that delectable lip piercing that I am way too jealous of and totally want between my teeth.

EREN!

Right! Focus!

"Mind if I ride with one of you? Erwin already left and there is no way that I am getting into Hange's death trap of a car." The raven haired man asks and I immediately answer:

"Yes! You can!"

"Eren!" Jean yells at me, but I'm too captivated with the playful smirk the beautiful man in front of me is giving me. How am I standing up?

"Alright. Thanks." He replies and I feel my heart skip a bit at the way he scans my body.

Holy fuck, I am going to due from a heart attack at the age of twenty-two and it will be all his fault.

"I'm Levi, by the way. Some call me Rivaille, but I prefer Levi." He tells me and sticks out a hand to shake.

I take it and smile, "Eren. Nice to meet you. Rivaille. Is it French?" 

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise and oh my god that breathy chuckle...

"Yeah. It is. Now, are you going to let go of my hand so we can leave?"

I quickly drop his hand and mutter an apology as I shuffle to Jeans' car, the beautiful Frenchman following behind me.

This is going to be in interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut. I don't know what I'm doing.

Levi.

I was ecstatic when Eren asked the driver, who's name I found out to be Jean, if he could be dropped off at his house so he could drive to and from the party whenever he chooses.

Why was I ecstatic, do you ask? Because Jeans' car is fucking filthy. Seriously, had this kid never heard of a vaccuum? Or better yet, a fucking garbage can? Fast food wrappers were strewn about the floor of the seemingly beautiful car and I gagged at the thought of whatever monstrous mold was growing all over that shit. I was definitely going to be bathing in Holy Water later tonight. That is, if I go home.

And if the boy with green and gold eyes sitting in the passenger seat had anything to say about it, I wouldn't be.

'Compose yourself, Levi. All in due time.' I remind myself.

I'm a very persistent man when I want to be. His ass will certainly be mine by the end of the night. His voice that I heard tonight sealed the deal on that. It was... enchanting, as fucking cheesy as that sounds, it really was. I didn't expect something like that to come out of his mouth, but as soon as I saw him on stage, I cursed myself for such a thought. Because of course something that sounded so beautiful came from the mouth of tall, dark and handsome that was Eren... Fuck, I'm gonna' have to find out his last name if I'm really going to be fucking him tonight.

My train of thought was cut short when the aforementioned brunet stepped out of the car infront of a small blue house.

I hurry to follow him, but keeping my movements as swift and graceful as ever as I step out of the car and shut the door behind me, causing the brat to snap his head around to look at me.

'Explain yourself before you look like a fool.'

"Can I ride with you? Jeans' car is disgusting." I ask and his eyes go wide and his cheeks turn pink as he starts to nod.

"Y-yeah! No problem. My car's in the garage. Follow me." He says, seeming to gain some confidence the longer he talks. It's kind of cute, actually. 'Whoa! Cute?' My mind yelled and I couldn't help but grimace at the word. At least I didn't say it out loud.

I nod and follow him, taking the chance to ogle his ass as he walks in front of me before I step into his garage and notice the navy blue 67' Chevy Impala. I whistle my appreciation for the car and Eren chuckles before opening the garage door and then sliding into the drivers seat. I open the car door and sit in the clean leather seats the car has to offer me. I don't say anything for a while as I start to take in the finer details of such a fine car. I don't even realize when we pull up to the house where I presume the party is being held. Damn, there goes my chance at having a conversation with him.

He turns to me in the car before speaking, "This house is my sisters' and her girlfriends' place. They wanted to have a high school-ish party, for old times' sake. Buuut, they kinda' forgot how high school parties go, so, they're hosting a cliché TV-esque high school party. So, sorry if you get dragged into spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven." He finishes with a breathy laugh and I can't help but wonder what a breathy moan sounds like coming from him. 

God, I'm horny.

I nod in response and step out of the car, walking up to the house and through the open front door with Eren right on my heel. As soon as I'm inside, I'm handed a red Solo cup with no explanation as to what's in it and trust that it doesn't have poison in it, or worse, someone elses' germs. I shudder at the thought before downing my drink.

Beer. Ew. Where's a hard scotch when you need one? God, I sound like an old man.

Eren laughs at my disgusted face and finishes off the last of his beer before pulling on my arm towards a kitchen.

Alcohol is liquid confidence and I have a feeling it will be my friend tonight.

Eren and I are both handed shot glasses by the big fellow that was in Erens' group. Damn, he has legs for arms, they're fucking huge. I down the shot and slam it on the counter before a hand lands on my shoulder, causing me to turn around.

"SHORT-STACK! WHERE DID YOU GO?! I MISSED YOU IN MY CAR!" Hange yelled in my ear and I had to take a step back from them just so I could glare at them.

"Don't yell in my fucking ear, Hanji! The music isn't that damn loud." It isn't, but I'm still shouting back at her.

"Hey! The Outsiders are doing Uptown Funk!" I hear someone yell from the living room and I know I'll hate myself if I miss it, so I make a beeline for the living room, seeing that they already started and are already at the chorus.

"Uptown, funk you up... uptown, funk you up! Come on! Uptown, funk you up... uptown funk you up!"

I watch from the corner of the room, pleased with the sight of Eren dancing as he sings to the song his friends are creating, but I don't go unnoticed for long. Green and gold eyes meet mine as he gets a short break from the lyrics, but when they start up again, he doesn't break eye contact. He holds it as he starts to move towards me, hips swaying suggestively as he moves. And then those damn lyrics are sin rolling of his tongue.

"Come on... let me tell y'all a little somethin'... up-town, funk you up, uptown funk you up..."

It sounds like he's purring and growling the lyrics at me the closer he gets and I'm sure I stop breathing entirely when I feel his hot breath against my cheek. How much liquid confidemce did this kid have in the five minutes I wasn't with him?

The moment doesn't last long, thouh. He pulls away to finish the song in the center of the room with his group once more and all the air leaces my body when he licks his lips and winks at me.

'I'd like to say a quick prayer to God, or Buddha, or who-the-fuck-ever is listening right now for alcohol and the shitty little brat in front me that had a fuck-ton of it.' 

Our staring contest is broken when Jean taps Eren on the shoulder and starts to say something to him, making the brat blush more than he already is from all the alcohol. He looks back at me with a smug smile and then nods at Jean once again before Hange pulls on my arm suddenly, bring me closer to Eren.

"Hange! What the fuck?" I yell at them, but the don't release me, only giggle.

"Oh, my angry litrle smurf, you've been chosen!" They explain. If you can even fucking call it that.

"What the hell arw you talking about?! Let Go!" I yell and don't even notice that I'm standing next to Eren as I wait for a clearer explanation from the crazy brunet in front of me.

They throw their head back in laughter and then calm down enough to answer, "You and Eren have been chosen for Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

My eyes go wide and I'm yanked away and shoved into a closet all too quickly for my liking. It takes me a second to realize what happened and who made to happen.

"Eren?" Shit, I'm not drunk enough for this. But I kind of don't think that I even want to be.

"We have seven minutes. Are you gonna' spend all that time talking about how nice the weather has been lately, or are you going to shove me against the wall and kiss me senseless?" He asks and I judge by the fact that he doesn't smell like alcohol and he didn't slur his words at all that he didn't really have all that much to drink. His confidence is his alone and there's something so fucking hot about that that makes me do exactly as he asked.

I wrap my hand around the back of his head and grab a handful of hair to yank him down to my height (because I have too much dignity to go on my toes), causing him to moan into my lips. That little sound drives me up the fucking wall and I find myself needing more. More of his taste. More his sounds. More of him. I grip the front of his shirt to bring him closer, but it's impossible so long as both of our feet are flat in the ground. And he seems to notice this, because, he backs me into the wall and bends his knees a bit to pick me up by my thighs suddenly, making me yelp in surprise, forcing his body against mine to keep me from falling to the floor.

I regain my composure and wrap my legs around his waist to secure myself and I can feel the growing bulge in his pants press against the one in my own pants. He moans into my lips and I can't help but snicker at his lack of self-control. He retorts by forcing his tongue into my mouth and squeezing my ass, which effectively stops my snickering and causes me to whimper. Fucking whimper. But the sound seems to have driven him attack my neck with kisses, licks, bites and sucks and I know I'm going to have a shit-ton of hickies and I can't be bothered to care about it. He rolls his hips into mine while biting down on my neck and the mix of pleasure and pain makes a rather lewd noise slip from my mouth and I cover it with my hand, stifling any other noises.

He notices this and kisses his way back up my neck and whispers in my ear, "I want to hear you. I want everyone to hear exactly what I'm doing to you." His voice is husky and deep and laced with lust that makes a shiver run down my spine.

His lips reconnect with mine and we're a mess of tongue, lips and teeth as we both silently beg for more. Okay, maybe not to silently.

But it doesn't matter because the closet door opens and a voice informs us that our seven minutes are up. I curse under my breath and hold back whimper when our (sadly) clothed erections rub against one another when he puts me back down on the ground. Eren groans at friction and that's when I realize just how heavily we're breathing. I watch his chest rise and fall rapidly as he tries to get control of his breathing and all I want to do is sink my teeth into the collar bone that's sticking out of his shirt.

"If you don't ask me to take you back to my life, then I will take that as an invitation to throw you over my shoulder to get you there and into my bed." His bold words surprise me and I can't help the smirk that finds its way onto my lips as I think about him throwing me over his shoulder.

But I don't say anything. Instead, I grab the collar of his shirt and drag him out the door and to his car.

Fuck this party. I'm getting laid.

I slide into the passanger seat as he slips into the car and turns on the car, speeding back to his place. I have to bite my lip to hold back the chuckle as he taps his stearing wheel in excitement. We make it back to his place within five minutes and try to seem calm as we walk inside. But as soon as the front door is closed behind us, I'm pushed up against it, hands in my hair as he kisses me once more. He pulls on my lip with his teeth and then slips his tongue inside and our tongues run in circles around each other as we try to get more of the others taste in our mouths. But I try not to focus on that too much, instead trying to rid him of these offending clothes that are currently pissing me the fuck off. 

I start to unbutton his shirt and sliding it down his arms before throwing it to the side before he does the same to my leather jacket and flannel shirt. He breaks the kiss for a moment to pick me up again and I wrap my legs around his waist as I had before, toeing my shoes and socks off behind his back as he carries me to what I'm guessing is his bedroom.

I didn't truly notice just how hard we both were until he dropped me onto his bed and got an eyeful of the massive bulge in the his pants. I can't help but lick my lips as I watch him toe off his shoes and socks before undoing the buttons of his jeans and letting them fall to the ground.

"Take off your pants and get up on the bed." He commands, his voice husky and I look up into his mismatched eyes to see that they're filled with lust.

I move to the center of the queen sized bed and start to remove my skinny jeans and boxers as he digs through his nightstand for what I find out to be a condom and lube. I bite down on my lip to hold in the groan of anticipation. I watch him as he removes his dark blue boxers, finally letting me see me his dick, and good god, is it magnificent. I briefly wonder how I'm going to take all of him before I decide I don't really care and just hope for the best. He moves onto the bed and in between my legs and leans down to kiss me sweetly, gently. A kind of kiss I'm not familiar with but wouldn't mind getting used to.

During the kiss, I didn't notice him reach over for the lube and spreading some on a few of his fingers. He breaks the kiss to look down at me, the hungry look that I saw in his eyes earlier has dimmed a bit and a different emotion has passed through his brightly mismatched eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks and I notice the concern in his voice. I can't help but find it sweet and almost endearing. God, this kid is smaking me a sap.

I grab fistfuls of his hair and kiss him roughly, pulling away before it gets too heated, "Couldn't back doen if I wanted to, brat."

He smiles at that and presses a finger against my entrance, causing me to gasp at the coolness of the lube against my warm hole. He spreads some of the lube on me before pushing a digit inside, making me grimace slightly at the odd feeling and I let out a low groan. It's been too damn long.

He chuckles and goes on to work me a bit before slipping another finger inside, scissoring me as I moan and hold on tight to the sheets. He places small kisses along my neck and chest, lightly sucking on my collar bone and the piercings that adorn it. His lips move down to my nipple and he swipes a tongue across it before biting down on the small nub and I moan, loudly, "Eren! Please!"

He runs his tongue up my chest and neck before looking down at me and I can't help but think about how fucking beautiful the little shit. But all thoughts become hazy as he inserts another finger and brushes against that sweet little bundle of nerves.

"Ah! E-Eren.. fuck." I arch my back as the white hot pleasure takes over me again as he prods my sweet spot with his fingers once more.

I'm a panting, drooling mess when he takes out his fingers, making me whimper at the loss and he snickers before kissing my neck gently. I don't even notice that he's pushing the head of his dick against me until it's pushed inside. I gasp as he pushes himself deeper inside of me and he stills for a moment, letting me adjust to his size, but I can tell it's hard for him. He's breathing heavily and shaking.

I take a deep breath before speaking, "Dammit, Eren. Move already."

I wasn't sure if he actually heard me until he starts to fill me with him completely. He moans and the sound makes me whimper. No one's moan should be that fucking hot. It's just not fair. But all thoughts of that fade away he starts to thrust into again and again. First slowly, but as our mutual need for the other grows, he goes faster and harder and moans spill from my miuth endlessly.

"That's it, my little Levi," he purs in my ear, "I want to hear your voice."

The numbing pleasure that fills my body is fucking incredible, "A-ah... Eren! Harder.. fuck, Eren." 

He does as I ask, pounding into me mercilessly and all I can do is scream out his name and claw down his back, begging for more. I feel myself reaching my climax and scream, "E-Eren! Fuck!"

"Cum for me, Levi." His voice is gruff and I scream out once more as I finally have my release, the white, warm liquid shooting across my chest. I feel his cock twitch inside of my as he reaches his release and moans, "Oh, God... Levi!"

We're breathing heavily, his forehead resting on my chest as he takes the time to catch his breath and pulls out before sitting back and looking down at me with half-lidded and tired eyes. He gets up and walks into another room: the bathroom. He wets a small hand towl before walking back to the bed andcleaning me off. I hum at his gentle care and don't even fight the smile that works its way onto my lips. Once he's done cleaning us off, he throws the hand towel into a laundry hamper and pulling me under the covers and against his chest.

We stay like that for a little while, wrapped up ineach others arms and it's nice, butthen he asks, "Are you going to ditch in the morning before I wake up?"

I scoff and kiss his neck, "I wouldn't dream of it. Are you going to kick me out tomorrow?"

He kisses my forehead and sighs contently, "Never."

"Promise?" I find myself asking.

"Promise."

And that's the last thing we say to each other as we fall asleep.

The next morning, we kept our promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3:35am. Fuck all of you.
> 
> Anyway. Thanks for reading. I'm done. I was missing Supernatural, sooooo cars. Sorry if I got something wrong, but I think I did pretty alright for a first time.
> 
> Bottom!Levi is bae and becomes a different person, thank you very much.
> 
> Thanks, again.
> 
> Levi out.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:
> 
> Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas. IT IS NOT CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON, YOU FUCKTARDS. I'm sorry, bad mood and just needing to blow off steam.
> 
> Somebody to Love by Queen. Because Queen is hella-fuckin-radical.
> 
> Yes, my name is Levi. Yes, I am pissy right now. Yes, I am wanting to use the smut in the next chapter to blow steam. 
> 
> Sue me.  
> But, seriously, thanks for reading this. It actually means a lot and I'm sorry I'm in a pissy mood and I'll probably apologize in my notes in the later chapter.
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Levi out.


End file.
